Gun-Borg RIFTS O.C.C.
The Gun-Borg is a full conversion cyborg unlike any other. Their weapons, systems. and armor design are like that of the real Gundams. The only real difference really is the size and scale of everything. These cyborgs are truly a rare sight, just as rare as a real Gundam. Unlike most Gundams. Which tend to come from alternate dimensions. These cyborg are built using Rifts Earth technology, but with other dimensional designs and materials Model Type: Depends on the Gundam it is modeled after. For example a Gun-Borg modeled after Heayyarms would have the Model Number GBX-0 1H Or Wing Zero would have GBX-00W0_ And Epyon would be GBZ-13MS. usually the first 3 letters are GBZ, GBX, or GBS. Class: Full conversion cyborg Crew: 1 human volunteer. MDC by Location: These stats are made up of base numbers and a die role The die role is there to allow some amount of customization for the Gundam Hands (2): 100+1d10x12 Arms (2): 400+3d20x12 Legs (2): 800+3d20x12 Head (Reinforced): 700+3d20x12 Main Body: 200+2d20x22 Shoulders (2): 400+2d20x12 Backpack/Thrusters: 600+1d20x12 SPEED 'Standard Bionic Features Running: 100mph Leaping: The powerful bionic legs are strong and capable of leaping 250ft high or lengthwise. A running leap adds 300 additional feet. Thruster Leap: 300ft Fly: 300mph, range of flight is unlimited, but 5800 miles later the engines will overheat if used for more than 6 hours. STATISTICAL DATA Average Height: 6-15ft Width: 6-10ft Length: 3-6ft Weight: 2000lbs-3000lbs Physical Attributes: Equal to a PS: 64, PP: 30, SPD: 130 Power System: ''Nuclear, average life is 200 years. '''Systems (Non-weapon types) Note: All found in the bionic and cybernetic sections of the Rifts RPG. 1.) Bionic lung with gas filter and oxygen storage cel. 2.) Built in radio receiver and transmitter/Inaudible Frequency Transmission/w loudspeaker 500decibel range and Built in language translator, and Scrambler. Enciphers and deciphers message traffic. Cannot be used to decipher messages for which you don't have the key. 3'.) Advanced Robot Optics System:' Includes normal vision plus night sight, infrared, and ultraviolet sight, Thermo graphic Imager: Takes the ambient heat each object gives off and turns it into a understandable image. Allows sight in darkness, shadows and through smoke. Range:4000 ft/w Telescopic Vision: Magnifies just like a gun scope Range:16 miles, Targeting Sight: Superimposes a cross hair in the H.U.D. of the Cyborg gives a bonus of +3, can be used simultaneously with the Advanced Laser Targeting System: Basically the same as the one out of the main RIFTS book but gives a bonus of +3/w Laser Rangefinder: Improves aiming, +1 strike. Range: 4000m/w Integral Gun Optical Link. An optical link which sees directly along the weapon's line of fire. Adds +2 strike for that weapon only. 4-) Radar: Radar suitable for ground and air surveillance. Can identify 72 targets and simultaneously track 48 targets. Also detects target flying below 200 feet. Range: 500 miles 5.) Motion Detector and Warning System: Registers vibrations in the air to indicate movement. It will also alert the pilot of an impending collision, direction and approximate distance are indicated. Range: 1 mile for movement 100 ft for collisions. Bonuses: adds +1 to initiative and +1 to dodge and parry/w 6.) Visual Motion Sensor. Compares visual images microsecond by microsecond, taking the Borg’s own movement into account, and identifies things that are moving. Pretty much rendered useless by wind-blown material, such as rain, snow, leaves, etc. +4 initiatives, +1 strike, parry & dodge. 7.) Magnetic Anomaly Detector: Short range: 4000ft. Can detect the presence of Borgs, bots, vehicles and other large masses of metal. Also allows the locating of wires and power sources inside walls, etc. 8.) Identification, Friend or Foe (IFF) Package: Used by borgs to determine targets. The IFF package, when triggered, can call out to any other IFF unit in a 1000m radius. Only friendly units will respond. It is designed to help avoid friendly fire. 9.) Bio-Scan: A monitor for the cyborg to show vital signs and can also check people on the ground. Range: 500 ft 10.) Clock/Calendar: Provides a perfect sense of time. Includes a silent Sleep Sensor Alarm: Monitors the borg’s sensors while the borg sleeps. When preset parameters are exceeded (movement in vision or audio range, for instance) the borg wakens. 11.) Gyro-compass: Provides a perfect sense of direction (with respect to magnetic north and up/down). 12.) Sensory Information Recorder Package: A digital recorder records all information from artificial senses. Maximum 60000 hours storage 13.) Modulating Voice Synthesizer 14.) Universal head jack with amplified hearing and sound filtration 15.) Power Port: The Borg’s power plant can supply power via a power connector. It can be used to recharge clips, or even small vehicles.' ' 16.) On-Board Computer: A PC3000 hand-held computer has been installed for internal use. It has extensive memory and interfaces with the Borg via a direct mental link. It cannot receive or transmit data externally unless an I/O port is also installed/w programs: '''''Language. (30) 98%'' Paramedic. 98%' Auto Mechanics. 98%'' Robot Mechanics''. 98%'' Basic Electronics''. 98%'' Monster & Demon Database''. 98%'' Animal & Plant Database''. 98%'' Uniform, Vehicle & Weapon Database''. 98%'' Cryptography''. 98%'' Navigation''. 98%. ' '''17.) Tamper Key Option'. A series of small, innocuous devices throughout the borg's body which are attached to a self-destruct system. Unauthorized tampering - the cracking of the Borg’s main body case or intrusion into an on-board computer - result in automatic self-destruction. The Borg must state whether the tamper key is normally active or dormant.' ' 18.) Self-Destruct Device: One or more explosive devices designed to completely obliterate the Borg on detonation. They will also do 20D20x20 MD to a 3000ft radius.' ' 19.) Reduced Sonic Signature: Does not apply to the sounds of gross movement, but of moving parts and internal systems which can give the borg away when motionless. Adds +20% to prowl /w Reduced IR Signature: Detection with thermo graphics is difficult (-60%). This system can not be used indefinitely, since when in use the borg must vent heat every hour (less if generating extensive internal heat)/w Reduced Radar Return Coating: Detection by radar is reduced by about 50%w/''' Electric Surge Protection:' +8/w '''Electromagnetic Hardening:' +6/w Water Immersion Protection: Immersion, other than about knee-deep or spattering from rain, can lead to malfunction & death for borg’s. Water Immersion Protection seals a Borg’s body against moisture down to 2000m depth. Breathing may still be a problem. 20.) Independent Biosystem: This is a core environmental system that encloses and sustains the biological components of the cyborg. When intact the system can sustain the cyborg indefinitely off its own power source. It uses Nanotechnology to recycle solid and fluid waste into usable energy sources for the biological portions of the cyborg and will filter air even from water. In a vacuum the Independent Biosystem can maintain the cyborg alive for one hour. The M.D.C. casing of the Independent Biosystem has 80 M.D.C. if it is breached the cyborg will immediately die, but this is rare because the system is rarely recognized as being functional apart from the rest of the cyborgs bionic systems. It looks like the upper half of a skull with a spinal column attached to it. The system comes standard with all Partial and Full bionic conversions. System Enhancements System Enhancements: VR Interface: Allows full sensory immersion in the virtual realm. Unless additional hardware and software is possessed the Icon has as many hit points as the operator’s M.E. attribute (M.E. 12 equals 12 hit points for virtual combat.). All hand to hand combat skills are retained but physical bonuses are lost in VR combat (No bonuses from physical skills or attributes apply to VR combat.). A person with hand to hand Martial Arts/Judo, Boxing and a P.P. of 17 at level 4 would enjoy the following bonuses in VR combat: 3 attacks, +1 to strike, +2 to parry & dodge, and +3 to roll with blow & pull punch. However without the appropriate combat programs attacks will not cause damage and any damage taken will immediately destroy his Icon. Also O.C.C. bonuses to combat do not apply to VR combat unless they are specific to VR combat. Costs: 2,000 credits, relatively cheap in the Republic of Japan, can cost from 10 to 100 times as much from other manufacturers who are not as adept such as Naruni Enterprises. Memory modules used to store information and programs can be implanted or external. When external modules are used all programs that are run from the external module suffer a -2 to initiative in their use. (Using a Blaster from an external module would mean that the VR warrior would lose initiative if his roll were one or two higher than his opponents.) Internal memory modules cost 12000 credits while external modules cost 4000 credits each. Each memory module has space for nine levels of rating in programs or 6 Gigabytes of raw data. Internal VR Computer: A cybernetic translation module that composes the scattered impulses of the human mind into reflex responses like the cerebellum does for the body. Comes in ratings of one to three. • Rating I: One additional attack, +2 to initiative, +1 to strike, parry and dodge, 10 S.D.C. Icon. • Rating II: Two additional attacks, +4 to initiative, +2 to strike, parry and dodge, 20 S.D.C. Icon. • Rating III: Three additional attacks, +6 to initiative, +3 to strike, parry and dodge, 30 S.D.C. Icon. Bonuses apply only to VR combat. The VR Computer has one memory module per level of rating, with enough space for nine levels of rating in programs or 6 Gigabytes of raw data in each one. Costs: 45,000 credits for Rating I, 135,000 credits for Rating II, and 500,000 credits for Rating III. Since the VR computer is only used for cyberpiracy it is illegal in most parts of Japan, including Ichto. Costs for Black Market purchases can be as much as 10 times higher. Advanced alien races such as the Naruni and Kittani would literally kill for this technology and are fast at work trying to reproduce and understand it. However it will be decades before they have achieved even a minimal level of accomplishment in VR technology. External models are available but must be accessed through a VR interface. Even then the interface is a backwards connection with the impulse translator outside the VR interface. External models cost about half as much, can be anywhere from pocket-sized to briefcase sized. The external models have the following bonuses: • Rating I: +1 to initiative, +1 to strike, parry and dodge, 10 S.D.C. Icon. • Rating II: +2 to initiative, +2 to strike, parry and dodge, 20 S.D.C. Icon. • Rating III: One additional attack, +4 to initiative, +3 to strike, parry and dodge, 30 S.D.C. Icon. VR Programs Programs are essential to VR combat and without them the VR warrior cannot cause damage to his opponents Icon. Any of the programs below can be written by a Player character with the Computer Programming skill except Viruses which also require the Computer Hacking skill. To write a VR program the PC must roll his Programming (or Hacking for viruses) skill and achieve two successes out of three rolls for each level of the program. Each level is rolled individually and failure to achieve two successes on the three rolls means that the Program cannot have that level of rating. Once failed a program cannot be attempted again until the character has gone up at least one level. Programming penalties are cumulative per level. A Cyberoid with a Computer Programming skill of 70% is trying to create a level three Prowl. For the first level of the program he must roll under 66 twice on the percentile dice out of three tries. His first roll is a 29 and his second roll is a 40. The program is a Rating 1 Prowl and he can now proceed to attempt the second level. For the second level he must roll under 62 twice on the percentile dice out of three tries. His next roll is a 19 and his other roll is a 31. If he had rolled a 74, a 41 and a 92 then he would have failed and the program would be a rating 1 Prowl until he acquired sufficient experience to try it again. Prowl: A stealth program that passes the operator's signal off as legitimate programming and erases his data trail. Comes in levels one to six, Ichito is rumored to be working on a level 7 stealth program. Base effectiveness: 30%, +7% per additional level of the program. Bonuses: +1 to dodge in VR combat per level. Cost: Level rating squared times 5000 credits (Level2 X 5000 credits). Programming Penalty: 4% per level of program. Blaster: A combat code program that writes nonsense and conflicting commands into enemy Icons and programs. Level one Blaster does 1D4 damage and is +1 to strike. Level two does 1D6 damage and is +2 to strike. Level three does 2D6 damage and is +3 to strike. Level 4 does 3D6 damage and is +4 to strike. Level four is the most advanced Blaster program available on the open market. However Ichto is rumored to have a level “5” Blaster but it does only 4D4 damage and is +5 to strike. If the Blaster Icon is shaped to look like an ancient or modern weapon then bonuses to combat from Weapon Proficiencies can be applied to VR combat using that Blaster. Blaster cannot be used to Parry. Range is meaningless in VR combat so there are no Point Blank or Extreme range attacks. Cost: Level rating squared times 30000 credits (Level2 X 30000 credits). Programming Penalty: 5% per level of program. Search: An advanced browser that can locate non-annotated files and encrypted data. Comes in levels 1 to 12. Base effectiveness: 25% +2% per additional level of the program. Cost: Level rating squared times 100 credits (Level2 X 100 credits). Programming Penalty: 2% per level of program. Armor: Strings of worthless code designed to look like actual Icon core code. The Icon suffers no ill effect when this dead code is deleted or scrambled by offensive programs. Comes in ratings 1 to 10. Provides 10 S.D.C. in addition to VR computer bonuses plus 2 S.D.C. per additional level of the program. Cost: Level rating squared times 2000 credits (Level2 X 2000 credits). Programming Penalty: 3% per level of program. Repair: Diagnostic and Anti-virus software that can repair the S.D.C. of the Icon and purge viruses from a computer. Restores 1D6 S.D.C. per rating each successful use. Can be used in VR combat but counts as two melee actions to activate and run. In normal use it usually runs for 1D4 minutes while effecting repairs and deleting viruses. This program can be run as many times as desired until the Icon is fully repaired of all S.D.C. damage. Hit point damage is done to the person and must be healed normally outside of VR space. Repair comes in levels one to four. Base effectiveness: 25% + 5% per additional level of program. Cost: Level rating squared times 36000 credits (Level2 X 36000 credits) Programming Penalty: 12% per level of program. Tag: A trace program designed to locate the targets interface point. Once a person is “tagged” reduce all dodge bonuses in VR combat to zero. Tag can be countered with Prowl. Comes in levels one to six. Base effectiveness: 50% + 3% per additional level of program. Bonuses: +1 to strike per level in VR combat, does no damage. Interface location is revealed when the operator wins three consecutive rolls against the opponents Prowl. Cost: Level rating squared times 12000 credits (Level2 X 12000 credits). Programming Penalty: 6% per level of program. Virus: Viruses infect computer memory and degrades the effectiveness of programs. Most viruses modified for combat are intended to degrade specific programs to achieve an immediate effect. Noncombat viruses are more subtle and tend to interfere with the overall performance of the computer system over a period of time. Viruses degrade a program by one Level of rating for each successful strike. Long term Memory viruses reduce the VR computer combat bonuses by one and use their rating to resist anti-virus software. Roll program activation, best two out of three rolls wins. Comes in levels one to eight. Base effectiveness: 34% + 2% per level of rating. Bonuses: +1 to strike per level of rating in VR combat. Cost: Variable, a true cyberat wouldn’t be caught dead using a virus he himself didn’t create, less accomplished VR warriors will have to acquire one on the black market. Prices are generally 1D4 X 1000 credits per level of the virus. Programming Penalty: 3% per level of program. Biofeedback Inducer Programming (Kill ware): This combat program induces lethal biofeedback in its victim when it strikes the unprotected VR warrior. In VR combat when an Icon is reduced to 0 S.D.C. it loses all active status and goes dead, the operator does not receive any information from the VR interface and is effectively blind. The Icon disappears and cannot initiate any programs or manipulate any information, but the computer interface remains open and until it can be closed by the VR warrior or by his companions it can be used to send signals directly to his brain. Whenever an Icon is reduced to 0 S.D.C. the operator of that Icon must roll a saving throw vs. harmful drugs to remove the connection. However since the VR computer is down it provides none of its usual bonuses and additional actions per melee. During this time the person or computer that defeated him can attack with lethal biofeedback. If the person loses all his hit points (As determined by ME) then he dies in the physical world, a victim of heart attack, brain aneurysm or internal bleeding. Those few Brodkill that have ventured into this realm have learned the hard way that being supernatural creatures able to resist Mega-damage offers no protection from virtual death. Damage is 1D4 hit points plus one hit point per each level starting at level two. Comes in ratings one to four. Higher ratings are mere speculation and Net rumors. Note: Psychics using the power of Machine Ghost can be engaged in VR combat and slain as if they were in the real world. The Psychic uses his own physical attributes and Hit points/S.D.C. but even blaster can cause him hit point damage and kill him. To attack the Psychic must resort to hand to hand combat with his opponents Icon because the physical body will generally be miles away and far outside the range of the Psychics powers. Published characters that would posses this equipment and programs would include but are not limited to: The Cyberoid O.C.C., the Military police officer O.C.C., the Tech Ninja O.C.C. and any Cyborg O.C.C. from Japan. Additional bonuses for VR combat by O.C.C. are as follows: • Cyborg Soldier O.C.C. +1 to initiative, +1 to strike, parry and dodge, +2D6 to Icon S.D.C. • Military Police Officer O.C.C. +1 to initiative, +1 to strike, parry and dodge, +5D6 to Icon S.D.C. • Military Robot Pilot O.C.C. +1 to strike, +1 to parry. Reflex recorder: The reflex recorder is a Nanobot factory that releases threaders that attach themselves to the nerve pathways of the cyborg. These nanobots react whenever the body is placed under stress by placing superconductive materials along the nerve paths associated with combat and danger, thereby decreasing reaction time and reinforcing effective responses. Adds +2 to initiative and plus one attack per melee. Also increases the success chances of any combat or defensive maneuver performed by the cyborg. Adds +3 to any combat maneuver or ability known by the cyborg, even critical strikes, death blows and called shots provided that these are among his combat skills. Nanobot Repair Facility: The Nanobot Repair facility is an implant that stores and produces hybrid Polymer/Protein Nanobots designed to repair cellular damage and even cybernetic and M.D.C. bionic systems. The Nanobot Repair facility includes Bio-comp and Bio-data implants. It also requires a Memory module for each Cybernetic implant and Bionic system to be included in its repairs. The Memory module contains structural data for each implant to effect accurate repairs. Implants not included in a memory module will be left damaged and will not be repaired. The Nanobots are always active and repair damage at the rate of 1 hit point or S.D.C. point per minute starting from the moment damage is taken. The facility repairs cyber implants within two hours and M.D.C. bionics at a rate of 1 M.D.C. per half hour. The facility cannot repair itself if its main memory module is damaged (the one that also stores DNA and biological data on the host.). The facility can restore some internal organs and appendages. Bone structure and muscles are always repaired first and restored the fastest. The facility can regenerate the hosts lungs, stomach, intestines, liver, kidneys, scrotum, mammary, eyes, ears, throat (tongue and teeth included), capillaries, bladder and skin within a few hours. Cardiac arrest and damage to the Heart and major arteries will invariably kill the host before the facility can repair the damage. Nerve damage and brain damage can be repaired as long as it is not immediately fatal. In such cases the person automatically goes into a coma as the damage is repaired and must save vs. coma to wake up after three to twelve hours when the nanobots have finished. The Nanobot Repair Facility adds 5D6X10 years to the life expectancy of the host; including Juicers! Cost: 3.2 million credits plus 5000 credits per memory module (These are not the same as nor are they compatible with the memory modules of the VR computer. Micro-tendril Muscle Capacitors: This is another Bionic system that bridges the gap between man and machine. It replaces the Electromagnetic Hydraulics of the cyborg or robot with strings of Nanobots whose only function is to contract and expand. The synthetic muscles respond much more naturally than their mechanical counterparts and have proven to be strong as the muscle tissue of supernatural beings. Conversion cost: 4000 credits per point of P.S. Additional Strength can be added to most bionic and robot systems but costs 40000 credits per additional point. Also human sized bionics can only be augmented by 3 points over the maximum. Giant systems can accept up to 10 additional points of strength enhancement. Frame Reinforcements: Add 100 pounds and 100 M.D.C. points to the main body for each reinforcement done to the frame. As many as five (5) reinforcements can be done, but each instills a cumulative skill penalty of -10% to prowl. (Reprinted from the Rifts Sourcebook Book 1.) Frame reinforcements can also be acquired for robots and power armor but the skill penalty is a cumulative -15% per reinforcement. Cost: 50000 credits per reinforcement for man sized, 80000 credits per reinforcement for larger and non-humanoid reinforcements. Reflex Jumpers: These microcomputers are similar in function to the VR computer except that they translate the mental impulses of the brain into motive data for the bionic implants of the cyborg. The implants are called Reflex Jumpers, because they transmit the data directly from the brain along optic cables to the bionic systems, they have been compared to battery jumper cables. The data transmission occurs at the speed of light and is much faster than traditional electronic cyber interfaces. Only partial and full bionic conversion cyborg can benefit from the combat bonuses in hand to hand combat. Others can use Reflex Jumpers in conjunction with the VR interface to control Giant Robots and other vehicles that have been modified to accept VR controllers with the full combat benefits. Comes in ratings of one to three. • Rating III: Three additional attacks, +6 to initiative, +3 to strike, parry and dodge, +3 to Bionic P.P. The level three Reflex Jumper is a military model that includes implants in the brain and a more powerful computer implanted at the base of the brain. Vernier Thrusters: This is a grouping of extra thrusters added over the Gun-Borg’s body. They vastly improve mobility and speed of the cyborg. These thrusters add 50 to the cyborg speed of flight and 20 extra feet to the length of a thruster assisted jump. Also the cyborg gets a +2 to dodge. The thrusters can be in any shape or form, like Wing Zero Custom has its thrusters in a wing shape on the back. Heavy Armor: This is a vast improvement on the cyborg armor and strength, but they lose some abilities. The cyborg gets a +5d20x20 to all of its MDC locations, but reduces its speed by 5d10 as well. Also it loses it flight capabilities. It does gain a +2d10+10 to its PS rating to help compensate for the added armor. The cyborg cannot take any system enhancements that improve flight capabilities or speed. The cyborg can be a variable form cyborg, but they cannot have flight capabilities, hover capabilities are allowed though. Roller Acceleration: This is a set of wheels on the cyborg feet that allow it to move about quickly without having to fly. These can be in the form of actual wheels or tank treads. These go well with the heavy Borg system enhancement since it restricts the cyborg flight capabilities. The speed of movement is 130mph on a flat stretch of land. It can use its thrusters, what few it has for jumping can be used to enhance its speed of travel on the ground. The thruster assistance enhances the speed of travel by 50mph. Variable Form: The cyborg can actually alter their form to that of a 1 of a few alternate forms. There are three forms: land, sea, and air. Land is a tank like form that has treads on the backs of the legs. Speed of travel is 200mph. Thrusters can add an additional 50mph. Sea is a boat, or submarine type form that allows for speedy travel in the water. In the water the cyborg can react and act far better in the water than on the land. While in the water the cyborg, in its mobile form, can move about at 160mph. It also gets a +4 to dodge in either form while in the water. Air is aj et like form, In this form the cyborgs flight speed is tripled. Outside of this form the cyborg is still extremely agile and fast. While in their normal form their speed of flight is only doubled. Also double thruster assisted leaps. The cyborg gets a +4 to dodge in either form. To recap only 1 form can be chosen, Zero Reaction System: Unfortunately the real Zero System is far too large to be put into a cyborg body, so a variant had to be made. This new variant system vastly improves the cyborg reflexes and speed. The cyborg can react far faster than other cyborg. The cyborg gains a +2 to all hand to hand actions, and a +4 to parry and dodge. Also the cyborg gains something to the equivalent of a cyber-knights ability to know what their opponent is doing the same instant their opponent does it. Thus the cyborg gains a +4 to initiative against all modem guns and machines, and all weapons and machines lose their bonuses when used on a cyborg that has this system. This system and the Jamming system cancel each other out. The effects of each system are nullified, but the bonuses to actions and party and dodge stay the same though. The cyborg cannot have the Cloaking and Jamming Systems. Jamming System: This system renders the cyborg invisible to all forms of electronic tracking or viewing, however the cyborg is still visible to the naked eye. Heat tracking weapons cannot track the cyborg while this system is active. The cyborg is at a +4 to initiative, and +3 to strike, and has first attack at the beginning of every round. This system and the Zero Reaction System cancel each other out. The effects of each system are nullified. The cyborg still jams all other things. The cyborg cannot have the Zero Reaction System. Cloaking System: This system renders the cyborg completely invisible to all forms of detection. The cyborg cannot be detected at all by any means even visual. However one drawback to it is that as soon as the cyborg attacks the system automatically shuts down. This can be combined with the Jamming system to create a real monster. The cyborg is at a +6 to initiative while this is active. The effects of the Zero Reaction System cancel out this system, but the cyborg is still cloaked to all other things. The cyborg cannot have the Zero Reaction System. Beam Shield: This is a different shield than the normal ones. This one uses beam technology to generate a shield The emitter it self is shielded. The shield projects a flat beam of energy from the top and bottoms of the shield. Sections of the shield can shut down if it is used as a weapon. The shield emitter has an MDC of 500, and the beam provides an MDC of 100 +1d20x20. If used to attack the beam will do 5d6x10 MD. The shied draws power from the cyborg body. If the shield beam takes more than 200 MD from any one source in one action it will short out the shield and it will be useless. Shields: Most Gundams have shields. Gun-Borg’s also can carry a shield like their larger counter parts. There are 3 types of shields, small, medium, and large. Small shields offer 200 MDC and are basically a circular shield, but they can be any shape these can have weapons mounted into them. Medium shields offer 400 MDC, weapons can be mounted into this weapon. Large shields are almost the same size of the cyborg and they offer 600 MDC, Wing Shields: These are shields that flip around to offer a great amount of protection. The shields come in pairs. Each shield offers 2400 MDC. Up to 4 can be taken, 2 to the front and 2 to the back. These must be opened, or moved in order for the cyborg to attack. Note that the cyborg cannot have the variable form if these are taken, the cyborg can have take 1 or 2 wings at a time. A group of 2 or just 1 counts as a single selection. Planet Defensor: These are a set of 3-6 discs that are stored on a rack that when activated float around the cyborg and creates beam barrier. 6 discs offer complete enclosed protection, while 3 only offers protection from one direction. The barrier offers 660 MDC, whether 3 or 6. The shield can only remain active for I round before it needs to be recharged. The discs can even protects others so long as they aren’t more than 300 ft away from the cyborg. If the shield takes to much damage the discs are fried and will to be physically collected and repaired. The barrier only stops energy attacks. Psi-System: This system allows a person to retain their psychic powers to a minor extent. The cyborg has only 1/2 of their ISP, and PPE ratings. Beyond this there are no other enhancements; the cyborg will lose any abilities that cannot meet the ISP/PPE requirements. Weapon System Enhancements: Buster Up-Grade: This is an enhancement to an ordinary energy rifle, only rifles and cannons can be used. This buster up-grade allows the weapon to fire off a very powerful single burst of energy. The weapon still has its normal amount of shots, (depending on the e-clip), but a charged buster shot sucks down 10 shots. A weapon with an e-clip that offers 30 or more shots is preferred for this weapon the damage it offers is the damage for a burst shot only doubled, and for a single shot weapon it offers a “xl0” to damage, if it already has a “xl0” it then gets its damage is doubled. (Ex. ld4x10 now does 2d4x10 for a burst shot, or a 4d6 is a 4d6x10 for a single or if its ld6xlO then it would do 2d6x10.) The weapon looks different after its conversion to a Buster weapon. The weapon is at a +5 to strike/w Integral Gun Optical Link. An optical link which sees directly along the weapon's line of fire. Adds +2 strikes for that weapon only. Twin Weapon: '''This an upgrade for an energy weapon, pistol or rifle it doesn’t matter. The weapon is now 2 weapons and can be split apart to have 2 separate weapons. But if the weapon if attached to the cyborg it cannot become 2 separate weapons, also it cannot be retracted into the body. Damage is like that of 2 weapons being fired at once. This can be combined with the Buster Up-Grade for devastating results. The weapon looks different than it originally did after the conversion to a Twin weapon. The weapon is at a +5 to strike. You can twin up to 2 rifles or heavy weapons, and 2 small pistol weapons. Ex. 2 twin Gatling cannons, and 4 chest Gatling guns, (2 rail guns, and 2 laser pistols, all with the Gatling up-grade and internal up-grade for the pistols, equals 2 twin gatling cannons and 4 chest Gatling guns) '''Internal Weapons: These are slightly large weapons that are built into the body of the cyborg. These weapons draw power from the cyborg; solid ammunition weapons like rail guns cannot be used. These weapons are concealed under the chest usually but can be placed in the arms, shoulders, and legs. There are always 2, one in each leg, arm, shoulder, or 2 on each side of the chest. The cyborg is at a +5 to strike with any of these weapons. Missiles do not count with the shoulders, legs, and arms/w Integral Gun Optical Link. An optical link which sees directly along the weapon's line of fire. Adds +2 strike for that weapon only. Gatling Weapons: With this enhancement any weapon can be a Gatling weapon with the exception of plasma weapons and particle beam weapons. It’s mainly for rail guns and laser weapons. The rate of fire is doubled, if it’s equal to that of the characters hand to hand actions per melee simply double those. This up-grade can turn a weapon into an extremely dangerous weapon, but it goes through ammo or energy really fast. This can be combined with internal weapons to provide an incredible rate of fire with those weapons since they draw power from the cyborg/w Integral Gun Optical Link. An optical link which sees directly along the weapon's line of fire. Adds +2 strike for that weapon only. Beam Melee Weapons: These are melee weapons that have a beam like energy blade. These weapons can be in any shape of form, from that of a sword, to that of a scythe. They can pull power directly from the cyborg via a cable, Beam Daggers do 2d6x10 MDC, Beam Sabers do 4d6x10 MDC, Beam Swords do 2d6xl0 MDC, Hyper Beam Sabers do 2d20xl0 MDC, and other unique beam weapons like a glaive or scythe, or an ax does 2d20x20 MDC +l5. If selected a second time the weapon has unlimited energy, either pulled from the cyborg, or it has a built in power source. The weapon lasts about 10 minutes, of constant use. It takes 3 minutes to recharge. Up to 4 beam weapons can be selected, but only 2 unique beam weapons can be selected. These weapons can be stored in the shield, but are not mounted in the shield. In this case the shield acts as the recharge station for the weapon. Shield Weapons: These are weapons that are mounted into the shield, 2 weapons can be mounted into a small shield, and 2-4 in medium to large shields. Even beam melee weapons can be mounted into the shields. However with beam weapons only the beam dagger can be mounted in the small shield and with the larger versions only beam sabers and swords can be used, Up to 10 missiles can be mounted in the shield and only 2 energy weapon can be mounted. This weapon can be rigged to provide a ranged attack. If this is done the range is only 1000ft, and the shield must be retrieved, Standard Armaments: Like full size Gundams, the Gun-Borg’s have a few built in weapons that they start with automatically, unless the player wishes to not have that weapon. These weapons are mainly support weapons due to the low amount of damage they do. Head Mounted Mini-Lasers (2 pair): A pair of mini-lasers are mounted on either side of the cyborg head just above the eyes usually. They can be used as both a tool and a weapon. Primary Purpose: Assault/Defense Mega Damage= 2 settings: l-1d6x10 SDC or 1-1d6x10 MDC per laser, Rate of Fire Equal to the total number of # attacks. Effective Range: 4000ft, Payload: Unlimited, Bonuses: +5 to strike/w Integral Gun Optical Link. An optical link which sees directly along the weapon's line of fire. Adds +2 strike for that weapon only. Shoulder Lasers (2 pair): A pair of lasers are mounted on either side of the cyborg head just before the actual shoulders. The lasers are fire linked. The cyborg can have this or the Gatling Shoulder Lasers, not both. Primary Purpose Assault/Defense Mega-Damage 3d6 each Rate of Fire Equal to the number of H/Il attacks. Effective Range: 6000ft, Payload; Unlimited/w Integral Gun Optical Link. An optical link which sees directly along the weapon's line of fire. Adds +2 strike for that weapon only. Gatling Shoulder Lasers (1 pair): A pair of Gatling style lasers are mounted on either side of the cyborg head just before the actual shoulders, Unlike the above one this offers burst fire for greater damage. The lasers are fire linked. The cyborg can have this or the normal Shoulder Lasers, not both. Primary Purpose: Assault/Defense Mega Damage: 4d6x10 each per single shot, or 8d6xl0 each per rapid fire pulse of 3 shots, Rate of Fire Equal to the number of HtH attacks. Effective Range: 6000ft. Payload: Unlimited. One last thing that the player can do with the cyborg is chose to not take any of these weapons. if this is the case the cyborg can chose 4 extra weapon enhancement, or system enhancements. Other Weapons Like all other characters the Gun-Borg will need weapons, besides those above. Simply chose what you want them to have and give it to them. Weapons can be mounted onto the cyborg body, but these are restricted to small pistol sized weapons and missile launchers. Missile Launchers come in 2 different forms: Micro-Missiles, and Homing Missiles. The missiles are normally stored in external launcher pods that can be jettisoned if needed. Also the shoulders can be used as a storage unit as well for the missiles; this won’t count as an internal weapon. The Gun-Borg can hold up to 260 micro-missiles, and 60 homing missiles, Any Gun-Borg that has the Heavy Armor enhancement can hold up to 520 micro-missiles, and 180 homing missiles. Micro-Missiles: These are some very small missiles that are launched without the aid of auto tracking systems. Primary Purpose: Assault Mega Damage: 4d6 MD per l0ft area, Rate of Fire can fire volleys of missiles from 2 to all of them. Effective Range 2,000ft Payload: A single pack holds 52 missiles. Homing Missiles: These are tracking missile that are launched for a greater ability to hit its target, or to seek out and destroy individual targets. Primary Purpose: Assault, Mega-Damage: 4d6 MDC per 10ft area. Rate of Fire: Can fire volleys of missiles from 2 to all of them. Effective Range: 2,000ft Bonuses +10 to strike. Payload: A single pack holds 24 missiles. Hand to Hand Combat: Rather than use a weapon, the cyborg can engage in mega-damage hand to hand combat. Attacks per Melee Round Equal to the character’s hand to hand combat skill selection and experience, plus one additional attack/action from the enhanced reflexes for being cyborg. Combat Bonuses (Excluding those given by system enhancements), - initiative, +1 to pull punch, and +2 to save vs. honor factor. PP. 61 Bonus: +8 to strike, parry, roll and dodge. DAMAGE: Restrained Punch--- 1d6+15 SDC Full Strength Punch--- 4d6+15 SDC Power Punch--- 1d6 MDC (counts as 2 melee attacks) Head Butt--- 2d6 SDC Kick--- 4d6+15 SDC Jump Kick/Leap Attack--- 2d6 MD (counts as 2 melee attacks) Judo style throw/Flip--- 3d6 SDC Full Speed Ram/Body Block--- 1d4 MD (counts as 2 melee attacks) Full Speed (Flight/Roller) Ram/Body Check--- ld4x10 MD (counts as 2 melee attacks) Shield Strike--- (Small) 1d4+5 MDC, (Medium-Large) 1d6+5 Optional Handheld Weapons: Basically the Gun-Borg can have anything they want for weapons. Most Gun-Borg’s carry only a rifle of some type, 1-2 beam sabers, and a shield. Others who may specialize in close combat will have a unique beam weapon to use and possibly only a laser pistol or a shield weapon. Those who take a weapon enhancement can decide how their weapon will look, not necessarily how it will act. For instance if a twin enhancement is combined with an internal enhancement then the weapon cannot be removed and cannot be separated. Heavy energy weapons are usually mounted onto the backpack especially if twined, but can be hand carried, anything mounted onto the cyborg draws power from the cyborg. With mounted weapons the cyborg can only have up to 2 on each arm, 4 on the backpack, 2 on the legs and 2 on the main body near the head or near the hips. Then there’s missiles. With micro missiles its 520 for a minimum normal Gun-Borg, that 52 to each leg, which counts as only 1 object to each leg since the packs hold only 52 missiles. Up to 2 packs can be added to each leg or with the shoulders one and a half pack can fit in them, the rest can go in a smaller pack on the hips, or on the legs. A single pack can be divided up between the shoulders or legs or even the chest. The chest can hold 4 packs. Homing missiles are in packs of 24, A single pack can be divided up between both shoulders, or legs, or the chest, (only 2 pack can fit in the chest. The shoulders can hold up to 2 packs, and the legs can hold 2 as well, Appearance: Once again the cyborg can look like any Gundam that you wish it to, but you should take the appropriate systems and weapon enhancements to properly model the Gundam. I do however suggest that you come up with your own unique look. The head pieces can be removable to reveal a normal looking face and head of hair, or the face plate of the head can simply slide open instead. Typical Training/Skills: See the Cyborg Soldier O.C.C. for complete details. It is on page 161 in the “Triax and the NGR” world book 5. If you do not have this book then use the Borg OCC in the main players hand book on page 47.